


Baelor

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En su primera visita al gran sept de Baelor Sansa pide por que su príncipe la perdone, por su familia e incluso por Arya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baelor

El Gran Sept de Baelor era sin lugar a dudas el edificio más magnífico que Sansa había visto en su vida. La Fortaleza Roja era gigantesca, pero resultaba más bien una pequeña ciudad con sus puentes y murallas que una edificación única. Las torres del Sept podían verse desde mucho antes de llegar a la cima de la colina de Visenya, siete agujas de estilizado cristal, relucientes con la luz naranja y malva del atardecer, cada una con sus campanas mudas. Su padre les había contado una vez, en Invernalia, cómo sonaron las campanas el día que Robert Baratheon fue coronado. Aquel día, contaba Lord Eddard Stark, nadie en toda la ciudad o la bahía del Aguasnegras pudo ignorar el tañido. Sansa suspiró y se preguntó si las oiría sonar alguna vez, si permanecerían lo suficiente en Desembarco del Rey como para ello.

"Claro que sí," se dijo. "Soy la prometida del príncipe, y el día de nuestra boda sonarán las campanas de toda la ciudad." Pero cuando miraba de soslayo a Joffrey no se sentía tan segura.

Sansa cosía flores pequeñas, primorosas, en una pieza de lino bordeada de hilo de plata bajo la mirada complacida de la septa Mordane cuando la reina llegó. La princesa Myrcella apartó su labor para ponerse en pie, y Sansa la imitó con una reverencia más que perfecta. Los radiantes ojos de la reina la habían sonreido antes de dirigirse a la septa Artiana, una mujer alta con el pelo negro recogido en una trenza en torno a la frente. Mientras Sansa retomaba su labor en silencio Myrcella daba patadas en el suelo, impaciente. La pequeña princesa era una niña muy piadosa. Aquella mañana se le había antojado acudir a rezar al Sept por los caballeros del Torneo de la Mano, y llevaba desde entonces deseando que su madre apareciera. La descripción que Myrcella hizo a lo largo de la mañana del Gran Sept, que Sansa sólo había visto desde lejos el día que llegaron a Desembarco del Rey, la recordó lo mucho que deseaba conocerlo. Escuchó atentamente sin apartar los ojos de su labor mientras la princesa exponía sus planes, y cuando la reina se dirigió a ella levantó la vista como si hubiera estado absorta en la tela, no en la conversación.

\- Sansa, ¿te gustaría acompañar a Myrcella al Gran Sept esta tarde?

\- Nada me haría más feliz, majestad. Será un honor - la reina la observó un segundo en silencio, con el hermoso pelo rubio recogido a un lado del cuello y los rubíes que adornaban el escote de su vestido destellando sobre el terciopelo dorado.

\- En ese caso estoy segura de que el príncipe Joffrey os escoltará gustoso a ambas.

Sansa había creido que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad.

Eso fue por la mañana. Después de comer llamó a una doncella que la preparó un baño al estilo de las ciudades libres, rebosante de aroma a menta y azahar, dejó que la cepillaran el pelo hasta que los rizos parecieron flotar sobre sus hombros e hizo llamar a Jeyne para ayudarla a elegir un vestido lo bastante bonito para Joffrey y lo suficientemente formal para el Gran Sept. En Desembarco del Rey los dioses de su padre seguían viviendo en los árboles igual que en Invernalia, pero los de su madre tenían un palacio de cristal. Escogieron uno de seda azul crujiente, cuyo único adorno eran los bordados plateados del corpiño y las mangas, y una capa de satén gris oscuro ribeteada en blanco. Cuando la septa Mordane fue a buscarla al atardecer, después de que el calor asfixiante comenzase a disminuir, alabó su aspecto durante todo el camino desde el Torreón de Maegor hasta el patio, donde esperaron unos minutos a que llegaran los príncipes. Myrcella la saludó con dos besos, igual que Tommen, y la septa Artiana comentó lo bien que la seda resaltaba el color de su cabello.

Ni el vestido, ni su pelo brillante recogido al estilo de la corte, ni siquiera la luminosa sonrisa que Sansa le dedicó con una reverencia, parecieron ejercer el más mínimo efecto sobre Joffrey. Su príncipe se limitó a tenderle la mano para ayudarla a subir a una yegua zahina de patas esbeltas y cabalgar a su lado en un corcel nervioso. No contestó a los comentarios de Sansa sobre el tiempo, el atardecer sobre el Aguasnegras o el himno del Guerrero que Myrcella cantaba en la litera que las transportaba a ella y a la septa Artiana, y sólo habló para darle órdenes al Perro, que les seguía con una mueca de aburrimiento perenne en su horrible rostro quemado.

Para cuando llegaron a la plaza de mármol Sansa se sentía tan triste y desanimada que hubiera preferido estar en Maegor hablando de cualquier tontería con Jeyne Poole en lugar de junto a la estatua de Baelor el Santo. Dio las gracias mecánicamente al capa dorada que la ayudó a desmontar y centró su atención en el gran edificio esperando encontrar algo de la ilusión que recordaba haber experimentado por la mañana. El Sept era inmenso, sólido, brillante a la luz de la tarde con sus paredes de mármol y sus torres de cristal, tan altas que Sansa notó crujir su cuello cuando las siguió con la vista. Las puertas centrales estaban abiertas; el Septon Supremo les esperaba al final de la escalinata, vestido con sus ropajes blancos, frotándose las manos y de vez en cuando comprobando que su corona no resbalaba con la fina película de sudor que le cubría la calva. La corona también era de cristal, se fijó Sansa tras arrodillarse para besar su anillo, un rubí del tamaño de un huevo de codorniz rodeado de pequeños zafiros.

A Sansa le gustaban los lugares hermosos, llenos de luz y limpios, y al entrar en el Gran Sept y verse rodeada de ello no pudo evitar sentirse mejor. Estaba vacío, tan luminoso como si el verano estuviera atrapado en su interior, tan grande que desde la entrada le resultaba difícil distinguir los rostros del Padre y la Madre en el altar. Tomó asiento en un extremo de la segunda fila de bancos junto a la septa Mordane, detrás de Myrcella, Tommen y Joffrey. Al atravesar el Sept había pasado ante las estatuas de la Vieja y el Herrero, una a su derecha y el otro a la izquierda. Las pieles con que se cubría la Vieja eran de ardilla roja, zorro y hurón, bien cuidadas, y a sus pies tenía una cesta llena de mazorcas de maíz, jarras de vino especiado y dos conejos. El martillo del Herrero tenía la empuñadura de plata. Las ropas que cubrían el mármol eran cuero oscuro, con el venado de la casa Baratheon grabado en el pecho. Bajo el yunque ardía un fuego vivo que olía a incienso.

Los príncipes y el Septon dirigían sus plegarias a la estatua más alejada a la derecha de Sansa, el Guerrero. Myrcella y el Septon con los ojos bajos, en actitud de recogimiento, la niña con intensidad y el hombre acostumbrado a las mismas palabras. Tomment imitaba a su hermana pero su fervor parecía más parte de un juego. Joffrey jugueteaba con el pomo de su espada y de vez en cuando cambiaba de postura. La estatua del Guerrero llevaba armadura plateada con remaches de oro puro, apoyaba las manos en un espadón con la empuñadura engastada de rubíes, ágatas y oro blanco, y sus ropas tenían también hilo de oro alrededor de las mangas, donde la armadura dejaba ver los gruesos ropajes de batalla. Era una estatua impresionante, pero a Sansa le pareció que en comparación con su príncipe, con aquel cabello rubio y su expresión orgullosa, la piel suave y las ropas nuevas a medida, era sólo un frío hombre de piedra.

"Por favor, que me perdone. Que Arya no haga más estupideces. Que Joffrey vuelva a sonreírme y a quererme". Sus ojos se volvieron inconscientemente a la Doncella, esculpida por artesanos en el mármol más puro que podía encontrarse, toda sedas y belleza. La Doncella velaba por las mujeres, debía velar por ella. Haría que Joffrey se diera cuenta de lo mucho que Sansa le quería, y que olvidara la vergüenza que Arya había traído sobre los Stark en el Tridente. Hubo un ligero murmullo en el banco de los príncipes cuando finalizaron la plegaria al Guerrero y Tommen y Myrcella se acercaron a encender una vela a sus pies, mientras el Septon dirigía un breve canto al Padre y la Madre.

Sansa se unió a ellos tras terminar su oración a la Doncella. Pidió por su hermano Bran, por Rickon, Robb y su madre en Invernalia. Incluso por Arya, que se había quedado en la Fortaleza para no perderse sus lecciones de danza, y el pensar en ello le dio a Sansa la sensación de que los siete dioses ya estaban empezando a atenderla. Por su padre, para que el ser Mano del Rey le trajera gloria y honor. "Y por Bran, también es hijo vuestro, Padre y Madre, el mejor de vuestros hijos. Ayudadle, que sea fuerte, por favor, ayudadle..."

Cuando el Septon dio por concluida la oración Sansa tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos. Ofreció dos velas, una a los pies de la Madre y otra junto al Padre. El Septon conversaba con los príncipes, y las septas entre ellas; sin hacer ruido y casi a hurtadillas Sansa encendió otra para la Doncella. No quería que la septa supiera que era por Joffrey, que Sansa tenía miedo de que la odiara para siempre. Observó la llama bailotear tenuemente y temió que se apagara. ¿Sería eso un mal augurio? Decían que los niños del bosque podían ver el futuro en sueños y en el fuego... Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la zona posterior del Septon. Si aquella llama se apagaba no quería verlo.

Las zapatillas de piel producían un susurro apagado sobre el mármol mientras volvía a pasar junto a la Vieja y a las puertas cerradas que había entre cada una de las estatuas. Había visto puertas laterales desde el exterior del Septon. La principal estaba semiabierta; los cuatro guardias que acompañaban a Tommen y Myrcella permanecían en la base de la escalera para impedir la entrada al Sept mientras los príncipes se encontraran en su interior. A un par de metros de la puerta, sentado en los escalones, el Perro afilaba una daga larga. Sus hombros grandes cubiertos por la capa de lana basta gris se movieron como si fuera a girarse y Sansa retrocedió tras la gran puerta. Le hubiera gustado salir a la plaza de mármol para ver ponerse el sol desde allí, pero no se sentía tranquila cuando Sandor Clegane estaba cerca.

"Cuando me case con Joffrey le pediré que tome otro escudo juramentado". Se giró dirigiendo una mirada inquieta a su derecha, a la parte de los septs que solía evitar.

El altar del Desconocido no tenía flores, ni piedras preciosas ni ofrendas. El fuego que ardía junto a la estatua en sombras sólo olía a cenizas de serbal. El Desconocido nunca tenía rostro; sí la forma de la nariz, de los ojos cerrados, pero mirarlo no proporcionaba la paz que daba la Madre o la seguridad de la Vieja y el Herrero. Sólo vacío. Su madre decía que los dioses eran siete, y cada uno estaba contenido en los otros seis, pero para Sansa se dividían entre el Desconocido y los demás.

La princesa Myrcella se acercó por el pasillo central con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago y una ancha sonrisa, que Sansa le devolvió de buen grado apartando la vista del séptimo altar. Junto al Padre y la Madre el Septon Supremo seguía hablando con Joffrey, que parecía aburrido, y Tommen correteó tras Myrcella con sus piernas cortas. Llegó junto a Sansa adelantando a su hermana con el rostro congestionado.

\- ¡Gané! - exclamó agarrándose a su cintura. Sansa le acarició los rizos dorados mientras Myrcella los alcanzaba.

\- No era una carrera - susurró la pequeña princesa. Tommen sacó la lengua y ella lo ignoró. - ¿Ya has visto el Estanque Arcoiris, Sansa? - y antes de que Sansa pudiera añadir algo a su gesto de negación cada uno la tomó de una mano: - Te acompañaremos.

La otra fachada del Sept, la que no daba a la plaza de mármol, se asomaba a una amplia extensión de jardines con césped suave y fresco, arbustos de azaleas y estatuas, rodeado por las paredes del Sept y los arcos de la residencia del Septon. El aire olía a flores, el Estanque Arcoiris hacía honor a su nombre con unas aguas tranquilas y tornasoladas. Mientras Tommen hablaba de todos los caballeros que derribaría cuando le permitiesen participar en torneos, Sansa cantó con Myrcella "Alysanne" y "Las flores de la primavera", y dos veces "La Doncella, la Madre y la Vieja". Las septas Mordane y Artiana fueron a buscarles cuando Tommen comenzaba una ruidosa versión de "Las lluvias de Castamere", y Sansa se alegró. Aquella canción le ponía los pelos de punta. Volvieron al Septon deteniéndose ante los arbustos, mientras la septa Mordane la preguntaba sobre las plantas y la septa Artiana asentía complacida a sus respuestas.

\- Una educación exquisita, Sansa, no es de extrañar que la reina esté tan complacida contigo - la septa Mordane parecía casi tan exultante como ella ante el elogio. Se despidieron del Septon Supremo y salieron a la plaza de marmol. Tommen y Myrcella tomaron la litera al asalto, aupados por los capas doradas, y Sansa sorprendió la mirada curiosa de Joffrey examinándola. Pero cuando abrió la boca el príncipe bajó las escaleras de dos en dos seguido por Sandor Clegane. Sansa se mordió los labios, resuelta a no perder el buen humor que había encontrado junto al estanque.

"La Doncella me ayudará, como ayudó a Alysanne y a Florian y Jonquil. Le demostraré a Joffrey que no soy como Arya y todo volverá a ser como en Invernalia, sólo que mejor."

Y algún día se casaría con su príncipe en aquel mismo lugar, pensó acercándose a su caballo. Su padre la llevaría del brazo hasta el altar, por esas mismas escaleras, aunque Eddard Stark no se arrodillase ante los dioses nuevos. Pronunciarían sus votos y el Septon derramaría sus bendiciones, y Joffrey le quitaría su manto de Stark para ponerle el venado y el león sobre los hombros. Así es como debía ser. Dejó que un capa dorada la ayudara a subir a su caballo imaginando que era un corcel enjaezado con los arreos nupciales, por unos instantes, y después dirigió una última mirada al Sept de Baelor.

Su belleza cristalina, dorada y marfil, había cambiado. Ya oscurecía, y ahora la luz que se derramaba por las escaleras se volvía roja al pasar por los cristales, miles de rojos distintos cubriendo los peldaños y brillando a la vez. Sansa no recordaba -no sabía- que pudiera haber tantos matices del mismo color. Todo era rojo, pero los cristales debían ser mágicos porque ninguno de los tonos se parecía a otro.

\- Parece sangre - murmuró mientras Joffrey hacía girar su caballo detrás de la litera, junto a Sansa. La septa Mordane emitió un pequeño resoplido de disgusto desde detrás de las cortinas.

\- Una dama no menciona esas cosas, Sansa. Las amapolas son igual de rojas y como comparación resultan mucho más agradables.

Las mejillas de Sansa tomaron un color similar, y le pareció que el Perro se reía tras ellos mientras trotaban hacia la ciudad pero no se volvió a comprobarlo.


End file.
